


Wake up call

by runawaygypsy



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Fassy fic...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fassy fic...

The dream was a good one, though you can't remember what it was about at all. You've awakened with your hand between your legs, fingers fluttering with moisture across your clit. As you emerge from the haze of what was clearly an erotic dream, your other hand drifts to the other side of the bed where he is sleeping. You caress his leg and it's just enough to make him roll to his side, spooning you.

He wraps his arms around you and smacks his lips as he snuggles into your hair. You'd hoped that the change in position would help with your excitement and perhaps assuage the heat that is burning in your core, but the fact that his arms are placed in areas making it impossible for you to even touch yourself is maddening. You wiggle and hope he'll at least move his hands up and hold your beasts, because, once that happens, usually he'll wake up, but it doesn't work. It nearly feels like he's subconsciously denying you even the pleasure of helping yourself.

In a different plan of attack, you scoot back against him, feeling the warm flesh of his flaccid cock as it rests against his thigh. It takes a little shimmy for you to angle yourself so it is rested in the crack of your ass. You begin to gyrate, grinding your backside into him. He snorts for a moment and then you hear him hum happily in your ear. His hands, which had been denying you anything and everything flutter against your skin. One finds the nearest breast and begins working your nipple into a hard peak, the other slides into the heat between your legs and begins swirling around your clit.

You can feel him begin to harden against your backside, that thick, glorious length pressing into your flesh. His breath, previously even and low begins to pick up pace as you continue to grind against him. 

He fully awakens just as you arch against him, hitting your peak with a scream muffled by the pillow.

"Oh, you naughty minx," he whispers as he nips at your ear. With one swift motion, he rolls you onto your stomach and climbs behind you. He pulls your hips up to him, positioning himself at your sopping entrance and thrusts himself deep into you with a grunt.

You gasp, almost too much at one time, but, the truth is, your orgasm slicked you up enough that it's nothing. With a mewl, you push back into him, feeling his tip reach your innermost spot. 

One hand reaches around you, sliding into your folds, pressing against your clit with the same intensity in which he is thrusting into you. The other hand smacks your ass before running up your spine. He knots his fingers in your hair and gives it a gentle tug, pulling your head back towards him. 

It all makes your head reel and you cry out not in pain but ecstacy. "Do you like it when I fuck you this way?" he snarls.

"Yes," you scream, though your voice sounds like it's barely a whisper. "Fuck me harder, Michael." You are near your apex once again, feeling the molten waves of pleasure roll through you. 

With a low laugh, he responds, "That's what I like to hear." He pulls out to his tip only to slam back into you, pulling your entire body towards himself. 

You are finding it hard to contain yourself and each rough pound finds you digging your nails into the mattress, your body overcome by a feral wantonness. As he continues slamming into you, you feel yourself lost, you're given over to the absolute pleasure, raising yourself up against him, gaping as your body siezes, your walls clamping around him, your back arches and you give out a breathy, gutteral scream. 

He nips your ear again and whispers, "Good girl." He's tried hard to contain himself until this moment, but with your orgasm, he can't restrain himself any longer. He thrusts even more insistently, his cock hardening even more inside you. You can feel him getting closer, the twitch of his cock inside you, and it pushes you over another edge. You rock against him as he slams into you and moan as he grunts into your ear, "Oh, fuck, woman, you feel so good," before expending himself, a hot stream of cum spills inside you as you squeeze around him one last time.

He collapses on top of you for a moment before pulling out and flopping down on the bed beside you. He wraps his arms around you, gives you a soft kiss on the cheek and whispers, "Now, let's go back to sleep, Luv."


End file.
